The high elf family of old, Renewed!
by articuno13
Summary: A mysterious girl saves Harry from the Dursleys and turns out to be a member of the ruling high elf family. That family is called something Harry is only to familiar with, adventure and drama ensues as they struggle to keep her wizarding name a secret.
1. Chapter 1

The high elf family of old, renewed!

Chapter One

By: Artic_uno_13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. _

"Are you sure this is wise? Placing astral projections of sort in her locket?"

"Well, who is going to tell her of her true heritage when she turns 17 otherwise? We may not be there then and you know it."

"True but still…"

"Oh don't worry. We'll tell her through this and she'll tell her brother when he turns 17."

"Yeah, but this is unprecedented, there are so many things that could go wrong. I would hate to lose you, hun."

"Don't worry so much, I am after all the youngest charms mistress ever. There is a reason for that." The woman replied before giving her husband a soft kiss on the cheek.

It turned out she was right.

October 31 they were found and massacred.

The whole world thought Lily and James Potter had died together with their 5-year old girls, defending their 3-year old son Harry, however the girl Elisabeth had survived as well, but Dumbledore took her away because she couldn't stay with Harry together at their aunt's and uncle's, she was too powerful for a muggle neighbourhood.

She was placed at one of the many magical orphanages in London, with another girl named Eleanor, who refused to tell what happened at her house two days before she had been found crying and bleeding in front of a destroyed farm house.

The owner of that orphanage was Mr. Douglas and his wife Francine ran the paperwork and kept track of the children's grades at the local school. Almost all the children were witches and wizards with the odd squib here and there.

When a child was struggling with a certain course then Douglas or Doug as he wanted the children to call him would help them.

As Liz aged Doug noticed that her hair would become a shade lighter with each year that passed and her ears became more pointed.

By the time she was almost 18 she looked very beautiful and exotic.

Doug decided to get her something nice for her 18th birthday. She was after all meeting with a friend of the Family every year on July 31; he decided to make him impressed.

He took her to a very exclusive store for women. After all he had saved up a lot of the money he was given to care for her, she had everything she needed and some things that she wanted but she didn't want expensive stuff because the other children couldn't get expensive so a lot of the money wasn't spend.

He gave her free-roam of the store to pick out a dress she liked; soon she came running back and dragged him over to a dress that was on display in a class case.

It was a very nice dress (for the picture go to my site) and when Dough looked at the card he saw he could even buy it for her and get the matching shoes.

He called over a shop clerk and had Liz try it on; it looked as if it was made for her.

"Very nice. Now the only thing that's off is the hair." Doug commented making her glow.

"Sir, if I may we have some jewellery that goes with the dress, the price that's shown there is for the complete set."

"Well then, my good woman, get them and we'll get this little princess prettied up for her birthday." He said.

"Hey! I'm not little, Doug, I'm 17!"

When the woman returned with them they helped Liz put them on and then she looked like a real princess.

"It's perfect! Wait till Galadriel and Celeborn see me now!" Liz exclaimed joyfully, always wanting to impress them even though she didn't know what they were yet.

Then Dough's phone rang.

"Excuse me. Hello?"

Liz could hear Francine on the other side of the line and heard something about a locket being misplaced and supposed to be given a few months ago to some-one.

"Oh I see, I know whose locket it is. Keep it ready for me when we return, we're almost done here anyway." Doug said before putting his phone away.

"Come on, let's go and pay. We have to be ready to go soon. And we need to convince my wife to help you in the morning with this."

Doug followed the woman to pay and a different clerk came to help Liz take the jewellery off and pack up the dress neatly.

The next day Liz rose bright and early and careful not to wake her roommates took the three boxes and slipped into the bathroom.

She showered, and dried her hair.

Then she slipped the dress on and put the jewellery she could do on her own on. Then she twisted her hair neatly and fancy so it looked nice with the dress.

When she was done Miss Francine came in.

"So, ready for the big day?" she asked while taking the left over jewellery and helping Liz with them.

"Yes, but I am nervous. Celeborn and Galadriel are always so stately like they are Royalty or something."

"They are special indeed." Francine said "there, all done. Now hurry up and go down. The Limo should be here in about 10 minutes."

"Yes, Miss Francine!" Liz said while she was already running out the door.

Francine chuckled and went back to bed for another hour or so.

When the Limo had arrived Doug came running down the steps and fastened a delicate gold chain with a heart shaped locket around her neck.

"Wear it proudly, Elisabeth and show them you are a Potter." Doug said before whispering "it was your mothers" and when Liz opened her mouth to ask something, he was all ready gone.

The driver then shook her out of her shock when he asked if she was coming.

Liz hurriedly got in and then away she was.


	2. Chapter 2

The high elf family of old, renewed

The high elf family of old, renewed

Chapter 2

By: Articuno13

After a while Liz noticed that the car wasn't moving to the country mansion she had been going every year before.

"Sir? Where are we going?" she asked the driver.

He, however, didn't answer her.

'Well, that's just rude!'

That evening they arrived at a different country manor, farther north.

Before she could open the door it was opened by a person she knew only to well.

"Elrohir! Thank God! The driver wouldn't tell me anything!" she said in relief as he helped her out the car.

"Elisabeth?!" he said startled.

"What? Is there something on my dress?" she asked in puzzlement while looking down to check.

"What my oaf of a brother here was trying to say is that you look stunning." Elladan said while walking over.

"Can you still do that trick with your hair?" he then asked.

She nodded.

"Good, use it, it wouldn't be good if Thranduillion saw this colour before you were ready." He said.

She looked at him funny but changed her hair to the same firy red her mothers had been.

Then the two led her inside and left her in a side room.

"An elf will come to get you and take you to your entrance, but first I think you should open that Locket." Elrohir said before leaving her in a backroom.

She decided to indeed take a look at the inside of the locket but only because she was curious.

When it opened a sharp light enveloped her and when it became too bright to see she got knocked out.

She woke to the sensation of floating when she opened her eyes she saw that there was a white soft light all around.

'Where am I?'

A soft murmuring sound of voices.

'Who are you?'

'Where are you? Please talk to me.'

The murmuring fades.

'No, please don't go, where or what is this place?'

A soft gently voice is singing something.

... Sailor smile...

Bring ... miracle...wind

... Shining star

... Sailor yell.

... Our promise ... galaxy

... Disappeared

Singing grows softer

'No please don't go!'

Two orbs appeared

A blue one and a red one.

'Who are you?'

The question came naturally. I don't know how I knew, I just knew.

The two lights where joined by another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another.

'Don't look with your eyes dear, look with your soul and you will know the others will be here shortly.' The blue orb said.

'Look with my soul! What do you mean?'

'Close your eyes, Honeybear, and look at us.' The red orb said.

'Honeybear? Nobody has called me that since... dad! But then ... mum?' with that realization the memory locks that had been there for as long as she could remember snapped one by one.

As the locks snapped Liz was remembering not only her memories of this life but also her previous lifes and the powers she used to have.

'Yes, dear.'

'But you're… you're…' she started to panic, the combination of them being dead and the return of her memories simply too much to handle at once.

'Easy, sweetie,' the blue orb said while coming closer.

When the orb touched her she calmed down.

It had felt like a motherly hug, something she hadn't felt for almost 13 years.

"Sleep dear we'll wake you up when the others are here."

She nodded and let herself drift to sleep.

When Liz woke up again there were about 20 more orbs present then when she woke up before.

"Honey, these three have something to ask you." James said.

Strangely enough, Liz could see the orbs as animals and her parents now.

What she saw was very interesting. She saw three owls, two cougars, two black panthers, two white tigers and two normal tigers, two unicorns, four phoenixes, four house elves; two males and two females, two basilisks, two Rottweilers and a beautiful Arabian horse. There were a couple of other animals, but she could not figure out what they were, though two of them looked a lot like dragons.

"Honey, these owls have something to ask of you." Lily said.

"Oh,.what's that... wait. Ask? But owls can't talk... can they?" Liz asked doubtful.

"This is the spirit plain. Everyone here can speak, even the animals." One of the phoenixes said.

"Oh, well speak up then, what do you have to ask?" Liz asked from the owls.

One was a great grey (Lapland owl), one an elf owl (dwerguil) and one was a snow owl like Hedwig.

The elf owl spoke first. It had a bit of a squeaky voice "I am known as Elf and I would like to become yours if you would like me. I may not be big but I am a great companion. I am a female."

Then the great grey spoke. "I wish the same as Elf. My name is Grey. However, I would not mind if you changed it. It is not very original. I am a male."

"I would also like to be your companion and messenger owl. My name is Snow, also if you could manage it I would like to be introduced to Hedwig your brother's owl. I am a male." The snow owl said.

"If you want I would be glad to offer you a home. However, you will not be my property. You will be my friends. In addition, yes Snow, I will introduce you to Hedwig. I have yet to meet her myself. Though I have to point out that I do not like flapping wings too much. Last time a wing was flapped near me, I got a concussion as a result so I am a bit scared now. Thought it might be fair to warn you."

"We understand and will make sure not to spook you." The owls chorused.

"All right welcome then." Liz said.

"Now, honey, a bit of introductions shall we?" James asked.

"All right, dad, but I can't stay too long. I might worry someone, namely the twins, into shock or something." Liz said while pulling a funny face.

"Quite right. Now, who first? Ah, yes, the house elves. Your brother knows two of these, right Dobby, Winky?" James asked.

"Yes, master James, sir! We is happy to know your son master Harry, sir." Dobby squeaked.

"Err... yes, well you aren't my elf so to speak so no need to master and sir me, Dobby." James replied.

"Now these other two are in my service, or rather were, they are now in your service. They are Chan and Julia." James said.

"Hello" Liz said.

"But wait, what do they clean? The orphanage I live in is cleaned muggle wise." Liz then asked in confusion.

"ORPHANAGE! OH ALBUS IS GOING TO GET HIS UMPH" James started but was interrupted by Lily who covered his mouth.

"They clean Potter mansion. It's about an hour west of the burrow. That's where the Weasley's live although they don't know that."

"Oh and who are these? No, better yet, what are these I recognize the cougars, panthers, owls, tigers and the horse as well as the dogs but what are the others?"

"Well those two snakes are basilisks. They are deadly to look into the eyes, except for their masters and the Potters are their masters so you and Harry are save. The white horse is a unicorn, which are very light creatures. They prefer girls so Harry will not get to see them much. They are also a couple. In fact all animals, magical or muggle, here are a pair; a male and a female. Uhm the birds are phoenixes. Albus has one as well. Their tears have healing qualities, they can flash almost everywhere, and they are very loyal. Their names are Sapphire that is the blue one, Onyx that is the one with the purple wing tips, Angel that is the white one and the last one is Devil. He is the navy blue one. Devil is not really mean just playful. Hey wait a second. Where's Firedemon? Where's my favorite?" Lily explained.

"Firedemon is keeping an eye on the young one's body." Angel said.

"Well Sapphire, Onyx and Angel are girls and Devil and Firedemon are boys. Firedemon is a normal red phoenix by the way." James explained.

"But how do I get to Potter Mansion exactly?" Liz asked.

"Well Remus and Sirius can't get you there. I didn't get the change to key them in before we died. You are the only one that's keyed in and alive next to the guardians of course."

"Ehm guardians?"

"Everyone here is a guardian except for the owls and Dobby and Winky. Some friends of yours guard the forests around our homes."

"Oh"

"But you can call one of the phoenixes and get them to flash you in, or you can get the key rings out of the vault and use those. Oh, and when ever you or Harry are in danger from now on the guardians will shimmer to you and protect you even when in Hogwarts."

"Oh, all right, but won't it be suspicious if they show up all of the sudden?" Liz asked.

"Hmm, you're right." Lily said.

"Well, if I take over watch duty then Fire-Demon can go and have a chat with his buddy Fawkes and pretend when Dumbledore is watching that they are becoming friends. So that Fire can act as if he bonds with Liz when he sees her arriving." Angel suggested.

"All right, that sounds like a plan."

"Oke, I'm going then. I'll tell fire-Demon the plan." Angel said.

After which Angel faded.

"I'm afraid the rest of the introductions will have to wait." Lily said.

"The manor has been left unprotected far too long, and besides we have to tell you a few things before they come to get you."

"Okay. First off, did you notice the changing of your hair color, eye color and ears?" James asked. When she nodded he continued "that's because you're a silver elf and not a witch."

"But aren't those tales of legend?"

"No, normal elves and wood elves and high elves aren't either. Elrohir and Elladan are the twin sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and are 'normal' elves. Legolas and his Father are Mirkwood Elves and their king and crown prince, and last but certainly not least we have Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord and Lady of Lothlorien." Lily explained.

"And finally we have silver elves, unfortunately you and Harry are all that remains. Silver elves are the royal family of all elf …. Well, tribes, I guess you could say. On your presentation day before your 18th you will be presented to all Lords and Ladies as the Queen in training."

"But that's today!" Liz exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, we know, honey. That is also why when they have turned on all three spots and you are supposed to rise that when you rise you drop your glamours. Otherwise they won't accept your claim to the throne. But to the rest of the world you will have to play ignorant of everything. Of course you could also drop them at another moment, but they mustn't link Elisabeth and your elf self, Yuna-Lesca together."

"Now a mental bond has formed with your brother and you are going to have to fill him in now, we can't linger much longer." Lily said before they faded out and Harry faded in.

The next few hours were spent reaffirming their sibling bond. Liz explaining everything that she is and what Harry is and just sharing the tales of their lives.

When they were done talking each faded back into their respective body, the mind link stayed active though.

Liz quickly dropped the glamours deciding she wouldn't take a chance.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Are you's ready miss?" a house-elf asked when Liz had told it to enter.

Liz obediently followed it and projected an air of confidence.

When she was on the top of the stairs in the dark she went into a courtesy and then a few words of an unknown elf later the spots were lighted first the left, then the right and finally the middle one.

When they were all lighted and the elves below could see her, they started to murmur that is until she rose.

Then her eyes snapped open to reveal a silvery grey.

"Presenting Queen in training Yuna of the family of Lesca!" a man called out and then she was moving down the stairs.

Before she managed to get even halfway though a sharp and powerful influx of pain hit her from Harry.

She barely managed to stay on her feet during the first blows she could feel hitting Harry, but when he got thrown down the stairs she got thrown down too because of the newness of the bond.

An unknown to her rushed up and caught her before she could fall very far down the stairs though.

When she had her breath back and Harry had passed out, releasing her from his pain, she got out of the arms where she was still hanging and managed to get up on her own, though she surmised 'this bond apparently has it's downsides'.

"Thank you, …" she trailed off realizing she didn't know his name.

"Haldir, my lady."

"Thank you, Haldir."

"May I enquire what happened?" he asked politely.

She growled in anger, reminding the elves why silver elves had always been feared by mortals, their temper was legendary.

"Angel! Saphire!" she barked and the two phoenixes appeared. Saphire landed on the arm that she held out for her and Angel landed on her shoulder, both completing and accentuating the colors in the dress.

"We have someone to visit." She growled almost feral.

Then in a flash of fire she disappeared from the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

The high elf family of old, renewed

Chapter 3

By: Artic_uno_13

July 31st

Privet Drive no. 4

Today was Harry's 16th birthday, but that wasn't what was on his mind.

What was on his mind was Dumbledore's odd behaviour.

Dumbledore had been acting odd since he had battled Voldemort in the department of mysteries.

'I wonder what's up with him. Well I do know I should be grateful Remus couldn't get a grip on me and that I was fast enough to pull Sirius away from the arch before he fell through.' He mused.

Sirius had almost fallen through a veil in his fifth year.

Come September 1st he would be starting his 6th year as prefect.

Ron had been chosen as Quidditch captain; something he hadn't been able to stop about since he got the letter.

But still…. Dumbledore was acting weirdly, he was very nice and jovial but if you looked closely then there was something…. Sinister lurking in his eyes.

He continued debating what could have happened for a while yet and when Aunt Petunia called he started his chores.

Again he was shoved a list in his hands and then pushed out the door.

'1 mow the lawn

2 paint the fence

3 repaint the gnomes

4 paint the shed

5 trim the roses

6 trim the hedge and plant statues'

Harry looked at the list and realized he was never going to get all of that done in one day.

He went outside and started on the lawn, when he was halfway done he spotted Dudley sneaking outside and peek at the list before getting the clippers out and starting on the hedge for him. Ever since Harry saved him from the dementors Dudley had been nice when his parents couldn't see him and when they could see him he didn't punch as hard as before.

With the two of them working together they managed to get the lawn, roses, hedge and plant statues done before lunch and the fence and gnomes were halfway done.

After Lunch Dudley finished the gnomes and did half of the shed painting before he had to go inside so he wouldn't get caught.

"Thanks" Harry whispered when he moved past "no problem" was whispered back hurriedly before they both winced at the sound of Vernon's car at the corner.

"Go! Or you'll get in trouble!" Harry whispered fast.

Just when Vernon reached the front door Harry started on the door of the shed with sweat beading on his brow, any second now Vernon could come and check and when he wasn't done Petunia would complain and he would get the beating of his life. Of course Petunia would only complain because that was expected of her. Harry knew she would sneak him to the hospital or Mrs. Figgs in the morning.

"BOOY! Why isn't the shed done?!" Vernon yelled.

Before Harry could reply he was all ready being pulled inside.

While Vernon pulled him upstairs he was all ready being punched at the top he got a few kicks and then the last kick send him toppling down the stairs.

He hit the stairs multiple times and the about halfway down he felt the bone of his right leg just below his knee cap break.

Then he was at the bottom and he passed out from the impact.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Vernon stood watching expecting to see the blue light emanate from the boys skin and heal him, however it didn't.

Petunia stood watching from just inside the kitchen with Dudley at her side, Vernon couldn't see them, but they could see everything.

"Mom, please let go!" Dudley whispered furiously wanting to go help Harry.

Petunia just held on tighter knowing that Vernon was drunk and therefore could just as easily beat them too and then where would Harry be?

Then Vernon went into the bedroom and Petunia ran quietly forward to go see to Harry. She had only managed to sit down and move his hair aside when some-one appeared in a burst of flames.

She barely managed not to scream.

When the flames died down a girl in her late teens stood there looking very angry, she took one look at Harry and said "Where is he?" her voice sounded melodious and wild at the same time as if she was a forest with all it's animals in a human body.

"Upstairs." Dudley answered for his mother who was still in shock and then the girl went upstairs.

She barged into the room where Vernon was, only to have him jump up and start to yell at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Barging in here like you own the place." He yelled.

"Your worst nightmare," was her whispered reply.

He blanched in shock before running past her into the hallway.

She just followed.

She chased him down the hallway and into the view of those downstairs.

Some of the order people were apparating inside the hallway including Mrs. Weasley.

As soon as Molly saw Petunia and Dudley with an unconscious Harry crawled into a corner she rushed over to Harry and started some basic diagnostic spells.

Then Vernon came into view onto the landing looking at someone out of view.

Then a voice came "you know, I should kill you for what you did to him all these years. But then again it is more fun to torture you, make you feel what he felt. But that would be too slow."

Then the person stepped into view, it was a teenage girl around 17 with silver hair and silver eyes in a dress that looked like it was designed for beauty not comfort.

"But I am not going to touch you; I am going to do something far worse." She said with an evil grin.

"Wh…. wha what are you go…. goi…. going to do?" Vernon stuttered.

"I am going to give you to them and the dementors. You abused a famous person you know, they will have to trial you extra hard in order to set an example. But not yet, first you are coming with me. ANGEL!" and with that the white phoenix removed the quivering lump of fat.

Then the girl looked at Harry and she floated over to him.

"Sapphire would you take them?" she asked the purple phoenix while indicating the remaining Dursleys, it let out a thrill and then glided over to Petunia's shoulder and settling there.

"Go on Dudley, just touch her wing." The girl then said.

Dudley hesitantly did so and then they were also gone in a roar of fire.

She walked over to Harry gently picked him up and then Angel flashed in again.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?"

"Home" was the simple reply before they too were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The high elf family of old, renewed

Chapter 4

By: Artic_uno_13

Angel flashed Liz and Harry into the hallway off a large manor. She picked Harry up and she entered the sitting room where she placed him down she called Chan and Julia to her.

"Julia, will you please keep watch over him? And Chan, please get the medi-wizard from the village and please tell him it's a human. Broken leg, cracked ribs and a few lacerations and bruises. Now please go." Then with a soft 'pop' Chan was gone and Julia went to stand next to the armrest.

Liz went to explore the house and to find the Dursleys while she waited for the doctor to arrive.

The entry hall was an almost square room; pretty large actually with three doors on both the left and right side and large doors that led outside on the northern wall flanking the staircase, if you stood with your back facing the entry doors the two sets of doors were on the left and right side and there was a big fairytale like staircase right on the opposite wall. (Think the one in the movie Beauty and the beast in beast's castle) In the middle of the hall was the Potter logo in the floor.

Left in the hall, the first door from the front door was a massive library, the second door gave access to a games room (think video games) and behind the third housed a rather big pool.

Then across the hall were the kitchen and dining room with a connected sitting room. Behind the third door was a play room designed for small children. There was also a small stairway in the kitchen which led to a supply cellar and there was a door there that connected to a potion laboratory with behind that a potion supplies room.

Then on the second floor above the pool was a training hall, above the games room was an entertainment centre (think massive flat screen TV. and a LOT of DVD's), above the library was a room of requirements.

Then above the front doors were two rooms; one with a stag on the door and one with a lily.

Above the dining room and kitchen turned out to be a room for the felines and other house bound animals. There were comfy perches for the four phoenixes and some other things, then above the sitting room were the house-elves quarters that could house up to ten elves.

Above the play room was a spare room that looked as if it had once been a nursery.

The third floor housed a total of 10 guestrooms.

Each had a different style and colour scheme and 2 were obviously meant for a couple.

The fourth floor had an n shape and the horizontal hall on the right housed Liz's rooms and Lily's and James's while the horizontal on the left housed Harry's and those of their grandparents.

The rest of the floor was a rather large balcony at the front of the house that looked out over the entire estate, there was also a large gong here, and a once very nice fountain but it was now in shambles.

When she stood at the railing she could see the entire estate and she saw that it was build in five layers against the side of a mountain, each layer connected to the next by a set of stairs some steeper than others.

The top layer was where she was now, the second held a little town, she guessed for her body guards and their families, the third was a running track, rose garden and a garage, the fourth was a riding school and stables and the fifth and last one were two large meadows. One of the meadows was probably meant for stallions and the other for mares.

The riding school was in use for there was a class going on and there were children running around and caring for some horses.

One of the children looked up and saw her standing there which caused an instant murmer to go through the children and some of the older ones to mount on their horses and ride down to the village she could see in the valley.

Soon Dobby popped in beside her to announce that the doctor had arrived and was looking Harry over.

She nodded to show that she had heard before she began making her way back to the sitting room.

When she entered there she saw an older looking man with longer hair and brown eyes looking the gashes over and disinfecting them when needed. When he moved she saw his ears, they were pointed.

Then she looked at his companion who was holding his bag and shifting through it as things were requested. He was in one word beautifull. He looked to be about her age with platinum blond hair and sapphire blue eyes that were clouded with concentration.

"It's a good thing elf medicine and human medicine are compatible with both species." She thought before stepping forward. The blonde one immediately looked over before bowing showing his respect.

She nodded to him before asking the older elf _"How is he?"_

"_As well as can be expected Princess." _He replied.

She nodded her head to show she understood.

Then turning her head to the side as if listening to something she closed her eyes and listened to a song that seemed to repeat itself in her memories which she also could hear in the hearts of some of the townsfolk, the song that was accentuated by the opposite song in the hearts of the ones in the room with her. A girl had entered while she had been listening to the song.

It was a wild melodious melody that emanated from the three while that of the village sounded more like that of a calm stream, yet the two melodies seemed to war with one another instead of blending together as it should.

She opened her eyes and the trio could see that they were swirling with magic as she continued to listen for any sign of a real war soon, when there was none she allowed the melody to sink into the background.

"_Princess? May I enquire why you decided to go to Potter Mansion?" _The older man asked.

"_Simple, I expected to find James and Lily here, and thusly help. It was only after arrival I heard that they have been dead for 11 years." _Liz answered_. "I suppose I will have to find Elisabeth to inform her of the situation. But after that I will return to my own forest. After all it will not do for me to linger here for too long. Too much depends on the fact that I live or die. After all I wouldn't want you to start war amongst each other for the throne. That would be disastrous for our already diminishing numbers." _

Liz nodded to the group before walking out of the room and seemingly hitching a ride with Sapphire to where Elisabeth was supposedly. In reality she flashed to the top floor into her rooms where she changed into a pair of jeans and a nondescript t-shirt, she recast her charm before dashing back down the stairs. The jeans and t-shirt had come from her closet in the orphanage. She supposed Julia had gotten it for her, anticipating this.

She ran down the stairs just as the three elves left the sitting room. When she was halfway down the second one she got a flash from the wards edge, a grotesque giant wolfish thing was trying to break in to get at the three horses.

"Julia! My blades!" she yelled and by the time she was halfway down the last one Julia threw them at her. She jumped and grabbed them in midair, while making a flip so that she could grab them and land on her feet. At the end of the stairs she went into a roll as soon as her feet hit the ground, only to start running before she finished so that she came out in a crouching run.

Then before the three elves even realized where she was going she was outside the doors and down the steps. She preceded the lunge at the… thing just as it burst through the wards. She jumped over the horse that was in her way before plunging the point of the blade into the things neck then she pulled it out, spun on her heels all the while slashing it again with both blades.

She jumped back before slashing the reins of the horses so they could scamper out of the way; they immediately did so.

She began to circle the beast waiting for the moment to strike. Then as it lunged at her she dodged to the side before once again burying the point of her blade into it, this time right inside its hart. She twisted the blade before ripping it out and jumping back before it fell on top of her.

Then she straightened and dropped her blades to rest with their tips into the sand, Julia already at her side with a bowl of water and a towel so she could get the blood of.

She quickly washed her face and arms before she walked over to the three horses. She held her hand out to the biggest of them, palm on top and allowed him to come to her. As he did so she noticed he was limping. He pressed his nose to her hand. She placed her other on his neck before allowing it to go down to his leg where she tried to feel if it had broken it when he jumped or if he simply sprained it. She couldn't feel any breaks so she carefully lifted his foot, to look at his iron. She saw the problem quickly, a sharp piece of stone had lodged itself in the soft flesh of its sole.

She carefully grasped it and with a sharp tug she pulled it free. The horse whinnied and reared forcing her to jump out of the way. It continued to buck and rear so she stood up and raised her hands calmingly before softly saying "hava nah, hava nah!" (settle down, settle down!) at which it did so, she led the three over to the side near an apple tree where she left them.

The three elves had been looking on appraisingly. Liz noted the carcass, and smelling its already growing stench, conjured a ball of flames in her hand which she promptly dropped on it before she pulled her blades free of the ground.

She walked inside, completely ignoring the three elves. She went into the kitchen were Chan was already busy getting some polish and rags out for the blades.

'It's a good thing I remembered that dad had these made for the human me.' Liz mused before quickly cleaning them.

When she had them cleaned she gave them to Chan who went to put them away.

She went back into the hallway.

The three elves were waiting for her there.

"You wouldn't have happened to see two humans would you?" she asked them, after all she had seen all of the house and still hadn't found Petunia and Dudley.

"They are in what used to be the rose garden." The woman answered for her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your brother is going to be fine, I put his leg in a cast and I bandaged his ribs, his lacerations have been wrapped and cleaned out."

"Thank you, sir." Liz said with a bow having recognized him as lord Elrond.

"Should the pain be too much to bear just give him some pain killing potion."

Liz nodded before asking, "Would you like to stay for dinner, Lord Elrond?"

"I think that would be appreciated, especially now that Asfaloth has managed to injure himself. May I introduce you to my Daughter Arwen and my apprentice Greenleaf?"

"Pleased to meet you. I am Elisabeth Potter." Liz said with a bow "Julia will show you to your rooms so you can freshen up, now if you'll excuse me, I have some relatives to find."

She went out and walked into the old overgrown rose garden where she quickly found Petunia and Dudley.

The three of them went back inside and were called into the dining room where Dobby was serving the dinner Winky had made.

The entire meal was vegetarian, something Elrond noted but did not comment on.

When it was over, Liz simply asked "can I move Harry to his room? Or is that too dangerous for his ribs?"

"No, it's alright to move him. Just try to avoid jarring him too much."

And with that said Liz nodded and moved out of the room and into the library where she picked Harry up, bridal style, and moved out of the room again and onto the stairs to the third floor. There she kicked open the door to his room before she put him down on his bed and covered him.


	5. Chapter 5

The high elf family of old, renewed

Chapter 5

By: Artic_uno_13

August 1st

The next morning Liz woke to the sound of a commotion downstairs.

She yawned before rolling over to look at her makeshift clock aka her watch, seeing that it was almost 8 o clock she yawned again and rolled over before sitting up.

She rubbed at her eyes tiredly and mumbled "nandaste?! What is going on?" before standing up and walking over to her dresser on top of which was lying a bathrobe which she quickly put on and tied closed around her nightgown.

She crossed the room to her door where she quickly stepped into her slippers and she hurried down the hall way still yawning to where the commotion was.

She ended up with two commotions, one in the kitchen and one at the front door.

"Now what is this all about?" she murmured before walking over to the front door.

"Julia, what's the matter?" she asked once she saw the little elf wringing her hands while talking to an older redheaded woman.

"Mistress this is Mrs. Weasley she wants to know if we happen to be missing on of our horses. I told her all our horses have been in the northern paddock for a few weeks now."

"And as I told your elf, I'm sure that the horse currently raiding my orchard is one of yours." Mrs. Weasley said.

Liz listened to both sides while trying to hide her yawns.

"I'm sure we can sort this out, now if you'll come in for a cup of coffee or thee then I'll personally ride back with you later to catch this rogue horse and if it isn't one of mine we'll just put it in the paddock and post a notice in the village."

"But if it eats too many apples and pears…"

"I'll also pay for any damage done." Liz said with finality before moving to see what the mayhem in the kitchen was all about.

When she entered she saw that the argument was between Winky and Dudley, after listening for a few minutes she deducted that Dudley wanted a Double Doodie Dandie Super Burger Sandwich whatever the hell that was and that Winky didn't know what it was either.

"Dudley, just ask for something normal like bacon or something, Winky isn't a fast food kook."

"Good morning mistress what would you like for breakfast?"

"Just some cereal and a milk please." Liz answered before turning to Julia.

"Julia, you know all the animals right?" at her nod she continued "would you please make a list for me of all the animals and make an id card for each one? There's a camera between my stuff should you need it to make the pictures. You can get the paper from my leather backpack there should be some blank sheets in there. One page per animal, if it has any relatives here put a family line on the back please. You can recruit help should you need it. Should you ask the children to help you can give them some money and lunch after all there are a lot of horses here."

Then she slid into a seat at the table and started to eat her breakfast while Winky was busy at the stove to make the bacon, eggs, sausages and toast Dudley had snapped for.

"Oh and Dudley! Show some Manners to my staff or else you'll have to make your own food. I won't have them cook for an insufferable brat!"

Meanwhile Mrs. Weasley had come in and sat down next to Liz who was almost inhaling her food, she hadn't realized until the first bite how hungry she was.

"Oh!" she exclaimed midway through her bowl. "Winky did you…" Liz trailed off at her nod. "Yes mistress, master has been given his breakfast."

"Thank you, please make sure he has something to do too. After all a broken leg can't be fun."

"Yes mistress."

Liz quickly finished her breakfast before excusing herself to get dressed.

She hurried up the stairs only to find Dobby placing a suitcase with stuff on her bed.

"Mister Doug packed this for you mistress, said that he would keep the rest safe until you come for it." Dobby said while bowing.

"Thank you Dobby, would you please check with Julia to ask which horses have been found missing so far? Then come tell me and help her after that okay?" with that Dobby disappeared and she was left in peace to dress.

Quickly she opened the suitcase and finding in it her favourite clothes she picked out one of her jeans and white button-up blouses before grabbing some underwear and her brush.

She hastily dressed and brushed her hair while she walked downstairs, her shoes were still in the kitchen were she had put them the night before.

She walked down the hall to where Harry was so she could see how he was doing.

She peeked into his room and saw his scribbling on a few pieces of parchment, Hedwig perched on the edge of the desk that had been pushed against the bed.

"Harry, we have a Mrs Weasley in the kitchen. Is that Ron's mother?"

"Probably I don't know of any other Weasleys, but don't tell her I'm here she might tell Dumbledore and he's acting funny."

"Whatever you want Harry, I have to go out for a while apparently a horse is raiding her orchard, if you need anything call for Winky."

"Okay, bye sis see you later."

Liz pulled her head back from the doorway and laughed to herself.

She dropped her brush off in her room and went about to braiding her hair while she walked downstairs.

When she was downstairs she found Mrs. Weasley holding the reigns of the Arabians.

Both were snow white, and their saddle and reigns were pitch black giving them a sharp contrast.

Now one had a racing saddle and the other a leisure saddle.

Liz shrugged and stepped into a pair of black riding boots. Before getting a knee up into the racing saddle by a stable hand.

"Ikayo!" she said before racing off, Mrs. Weasley following at a slower pace.

She raced down the pathway so fast that it felt to her as if she was flying, her mare was enjoying it too she could feel.

Only too soon they were at the orchard and racing to herd the mare back towards the Weasley sons two of which were standing by to lasso the horse.

Two hours and a lot of sweat later the horse had a makeshift halter on and was tied to a tree near the Weasley home together with the two horses that the duo had ridden.

Liz was sitting inside the Kitchen with the group of Weasleys enjoying a very cold Lemonade while the two oldest Weasley sons, Bill and Charlie were out surveying the damage.

'It'll probably be a lot of money for this family, they look kinda poor.' Liz mused to herself while scrutinizing the cupboards that were just barely hanging on the wall and looked ready to collapse any second now.

Liz then spotted a clock with not two hands but eleven hands, nine of them being red heads. The other two belonged to a busy haired brunette and the last one which was pointing to injured was that of Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

The high elf family of old, renewed

Chapter 6

By: Artic_uno_13

A/N: Oops! Sorry for the delay and cliffie, I can honestly admit I kinda forgot…

_Ducks and looks around nervously for the rotten tomatoes…._

Heheh… I'll try and not forget next week.

Now without further ado! Brace yourselves people this is where the real action starts!!

p.s. I replaced chapter because of a huge plotline mistake go reread or you won't understand it anymore a bit further on!!

_Two hours and a lot of sweat later the horse had a makeshift halter on and was tied to a tree near the Weasley home together with the two horses that the duo had ridden._

_Liz was sitting inside the Kitchen with the group of Weasleys enjoying a very cold Lemonade while the two oldest Weasley sons, Bill and Charlie were out surveying the damage._

'_It'll probably be a lot of money for this family, they look kinda poor.' Liz mused to herself while scrutinizing the cupboards that were just barely hanging on the wall and looked ready to collapse any second now._

_Liz then spotted a clock with not two hands but eleven hands, nine of them being red heads. The other two belonged to a busy haired brunette and the last one which was pointing to injured was that of Harry._

Her eyes widened when the hand belonging to an older man moved from work to home. She choked on her sip of lemonade and pretended to be shocked by the clock while it was really the fact that Harry's hand had started to move between injured and peril.

~Harry?! Answer me! What's wrong?!~

~There's a not so friendly COBRA in here!!!~ was the panicked reply.

~call Julia to you now! Quickly the Weasley clock is reacting!!~

A few moments later the clock hand moved to safe.

She let out a mental sigh of relief that none of them had noticed.

Then Charlie and Bill came in with a worried face.

"Well what's the bill going to be Bill?" Liz asked curious.

"Around 270 galleons or so, all the pears are damaged and most of the apples."

Liz nodded and said "Expect the money by owl tomorrow. Oh and if you're interested, the ones of you interested in a summer job, I've got more horses than my staff and I can manage to ride and move each morning and evening. The pay is good, that much I can say. Just let me know tomorrow."

She moved outside and walked up to her mare before untying the reigns of all three then using a stray fence as a boost she was up in the saddle and moving up.

She settled a bit better pulled her legs better up for comfort and moved off after a wave towards the manor.

As soon as she was on the road she put in a steady gallop, reducing her ride to not even 15 minutes.

As soon as she got back the reigns were taken by the stable hand and Liz was helped down by Greenleaf.

Immediately she was off and going inside to check on Harry.

Harry was sitting in the Library with the Cobra confined in a crate with glass cover.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, It calmed down enough after it realized I am Harry potter. Winky is fetching some food for it."

"Thank god, you scared the hell out of me." She groaned before flopping down next to him.

Then an owl swooped in from the open window and landed near Liz before extending his leg where a letter was attached.

She took it and the owl was off.

"Hectic much?" she mumbled when she saw the gringotts seal.

"Now what's up with the snake?"

"Apparently it's the in house guardian of the third floor, she's hungry, cold and directly quoting her 'in dire need of a bath!' so I had Winky fetch her some food, a blanket and a tub of water."

"Ah, well at least that is resolved. Now if I'm not mistaking that is the letter asking me to come by and claim the family vault keys." She quickly ripped it open and scanned it.

"Yep, it is." She added.

"Didn't you get it on your 17th birthday?" Harry asked.

"Nope I'm a girl, girls don't get their money until 17 ½ or 18, depends on the family. I got lucky that I get it at 17 and three months. And as it happens that was last week. Don't know why it took so long."

"But you're the heir to our family aren't you?" Harry questioned.

She threw her head back and gave a hearty laugh.

"You honestly think that's how it works? I'm a girl thus I'm inferior, and thusly I can't have anything unless the son of the family gives it to me or dies prematurely. As it is I only get 1/20 of the family fortune. It's still enough to live decently and I get a house but still. Originally we were supposed to each get an equal share but Fudge changed the law at the insistence of Malfoy."

"But that isn't fair! Can they even do that?!" Harry exclaimed silently plotting how to get that particular rule un-done.

"It's no biggie really; I have enough skills that I can make a decent living for myself."

The two of them continued to quietly talk among themselves for a while after that before Liz had Angel bring her to Diagon alley so that she could get the money for the Weasleys, and her keys.


	7. Chapter 7

The high Elf Family Of Old, Renewed

Chapter 7

By: Artic_uno_13

Beta: none, anyone interested?

A/N YESSS! After almost a year of no computer ( both my laptop and desktop decided to die on me, and my new just got hooked to the internet 5 minutes ago. And my mom wouldn't allow me to use her desktop to update.) I can finally say: Hello I'm ba-ack!

Anyways please enjoy chapter 7!

August 1st

Diagon alley, gringotts bank

When she entered a sudden hush fell over the older patrons, Liz ignored them however and got the letter out of her coat pocket before standing in a queue so she could get her keys.

Abut 15 minutes later the goblin looked at her expectantly.

"I received a letter this morning requesting me to come and claim my heritance." She said politely.

"And do you have this letter with you?" the goblin almost snarled.

She silently handed it over and after reading it carefully, the goblin snapped his fingers and instructed another goblin to take her to Griphook.

She was led into an office where a goblin sat behind his desk and greeted her semi-warm.

"Good day Ms. Potter."

"Good day." Liz greeted back politely.

She handed over the letter again and Griphook placed it in front of him without more than a glance.

"I see you received my letter. Your parents decreed in their will that half of their fortune and two of the three special vaults along with half of the companies were to go into your possession, however according to ministry rules this is not allowed." Then he gave a grin which looked terrifying. "Luckily for you an old, forgotten by you wizarding folk, rule overrules it as you are the oldest of the Potter children, that and the fact that they named each and every single item and company that was to go to you along with the exact vault numbers that were yours."

She opened her mouth to ask something but Griphook was faster.

"In case you're wondering, yes your mother did leave you all the racing stables and other companies with horses. Your father also gave you the majority share of the London Zoo."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask." Liz said with a grin "I was going to ask who manages our family vaults, and if it's possible to get a credit-card like something for my personal vault."

"Yes we have a muggle wallet that can take out both Galleons, knuts and sickles as well as all Muggle money, no matter the country. Though we do advise our clients to get a magical money bag for the wizarding money. As for who manages your money that would be Albus Dumbledore." The last part of the sentence was said with a grimace.

Liz frowned "Isn't it policy to have a goblin manager? And if so how did he get control over our vaults and how much money did he take?"

"yes it is policy to have a goblin manager however Dumbledore seized them and fired Grumbook, then never hired a new manager."

"What happened to Grumbook?" Liz asked.

"He got killed in a skirmish involving a break-in."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I still don't understand much of Wizarding rules, but would it be possible for me to fire Dumbledore and hire a goblin?"

"Yes it is Madam all you need to do is file a form stating your new Manager. Do you wish me to make a list of available managers?"

"No I think I know just the goblin for the job, I have heard a great deal about the goblin in question from my brother." She gave a secretive smile "Do you think you can handle it Griphook?"

She was the first in a long time to see a goblin surprised.

"And yes I have heard why you were thrown out of the manager guild. And I don't care! Really wizards are really a stupid folk, first ordering you to do A and then saying they told you B. I want you to manage my accounts and no other especially not Dumbledore." She sat silent for the goblin to process this and not even 10 minutes later he snapped his fingers to summon the form.

She happily signed his name and her signature before it disappeared to file itself.

"Now Griphook, may I be the first to congratulate you on your new job and reinstatement." She smiled again before continuing "now let's get on with business shall we? I want a record of every transaction of the last… fourteen years, I want to know if some of my money went AWOL. I also need two of those pouches and two of those wallets, one for me and one for Harry. We also have the matter of your fee. I don't believe in non-paid personnel, even my house-elves get paid and so will you. I'm not a Malfoy or a McNair or any of those other pure-blooded racists. I'm a Potter and Lily's daughter."

Griphook looked impressed and summoned all the needed paperwork with a snap of his fingers, then with another snap the wallets and pouches landed on the now groaning desk, then with a final snap the fee-papers landed on top.

Liz almost sighed when she saw the enormous amount of paperwork and summoned a quill and ink to her hand.

She grabbed the fee sheet and quickly scanned before filling it in and selecting the high payment feature it still was only 10 Galleons a month but there were only four classes of pay.

Very low – 1 galleon

Low – 4 galleons

Medium – 7 galleons

High – 10 galleons

As soon as she had signed it, it flashed and filed itself in one of the cabinets to the side.

Every second it seemed a new filing cabinet appeared, each of them marked on top with a year and a piece of the alphabet on each drawer.

"Griphook? What are those?" she asked while pointing at them.

"The paperwork of your half of the companies and Harry's share of the paperwork. These cabinets are self-updating each time a transaction happens it will be added to the correct file and cabinet."

"Oh, so it will also list who took the money or ordered it to be taken?" at Griphooks nod she smiled venomously. She almost purred out "so if we were to cast a sorting spell to place everything back that wasn't authorised by Dumbledore, we would be done faster?"

Griphook quickly caught on and snapped his finger making the papers sort themselves into stacks around the desk and a large portion of the floor, about half of the paperwork disappeared back into the cabinets.

"Each stack is a company or person that's somehow linked to Dumbledore, now I assume Harry's school vault isn't under investigation." Then with another snap one of the smaller stacks disappeared back into the cabinets.

"Neither is the Hogwarts tuition." Liz added and another small stack disappeared.

She and Griphook then started sorting through the stacks one by one after they had done half of one stack Liz all ready had to reverse three budget cuts in animal food and care. As well as several maintenance requests that had been denied by Dumbledore. It seemed that the spell had not only removed all that hadn't been authorised by Dumbledore but had also proceeded to sort everything he had authorised by company.

She mumbled more to herself than to Griphook "I should sue him his robes off for all the money he cost me. here a letter from my racing stable in Tokyo with an urgent request for a specialised stable for one of the injured mares that got hurt because of a saddle he denied to be replaced and he denied it again, when was this oh two days ago!" then out loud "Griphook I want you to send… ah here 250.000 yen to the Okaye racing stable in Tokyo, Japan. As a note for that should be said that it's for the specialized stable they requested. And… here it is 1500 for the new saddle."

"Very well, you can sue him by the way. And not only for all the money he's costing you. He also neglected to take proper care of your properties and the animals on those properties."

"Good, I want him sued for every single penny, yen, dollar, euro and whatever other kind of money he cost me and Harry. I also want him sued for neglect both animal wise as children wise because I see that there are three orphanage stacks with each one a budget cut on top. Then add whatever else you can find on him!" she snarled enraged about what she was seeing.

Then with a whispered spell an enormous paper was spelled on the wall next to the door, then with another it was dived in colons and rows each colon was labelled with one of the companies from the stacks.

Then she conjured several quills and ink bottles each bottle a different colour.

"All right, the red ink is for budget cuts, the green for vet bills, the blue for healer bills and the purple is for maintenance requests that he denied, the orange is for maintenance requests he granted. Then we have black for denied replacement requests and the gold ink is for granted replacement requests." She explained and with each ink she explained the purpose was written on the left side of the parchment in the correct colour.

Then she conjured a stack of folders on the chair next to her and said "all of the complaints go in one and the others are for copies of the parchments we have seen and corrected, with the correction written on the back of the sheet." Then with a shrug she added "I don't think I missed something did I?"

"Indeed not. But might I suggest a quick quotes spell on each quill that activates with a password? For example budget cuts as the password for the red ink quill?"

"That is a good idea, only one problem. I don't know that spell so you'll have to charm them."

With a grin Griphook snapped his fingers and the quills were charmed.

The duo worked through the papers at a steady pace and by the time lunch rolled around both off them were stiff and hungry.


	8. Chapter 8

The High Elf Family Of Old, Renewed!

Chapter 8

By: artic_uno_13

Beta: none, anyone interested?

a/n I've got no excuse on the long wait but for the fact that school was a pain in the lower regions and I completely forgot to upload this.

August 1st

Diagon alley, Gringotts bank

Around 12 pm.

"I think it's time for a break." Liz said while standing up and stretching.

"I agree, if you would just sign these two forms for me before lunch."

"What are they for?"

"They're the activation of your wallet and money bag. As soon as you've signed your monograms will appear on a corner and they'll change to your specified colour."

Liz grabbed the quill with a tired sigh and quickly filled in the paperwork before grabbing the two items and securing them, the wallet in her jean pocket and the money bag to a belt loop.

She turned around and looked at the parchment there was almost no gold or orange but the other colours were dominant especially the red. The single number on the bottom right of the parchment especially made her sick. It was the damage number and it was all ready over the 500 million galleons point.

She left the office while shaking her head and headed out for the leaky cauldron for lunch.

She quickly ate before flooing over to the burrow.

She literally fell from the crate only to land in a coughing heap.

Instantly Mrs. Weasley was at her side patting her on her back and helping her sit up.

"Now I know why bro was complaining at the need to either floo or apparate." She said with a laugh.

"What brings you here so early dear?" mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well I do believe I owe your family money." She said while straightening.

Then with a flick of mrs. Weasleys wand she was soot free.

The two walked into the kitchen were all of the family was assembled.

Liz spotted an empty space in front of where mr. Weasley was sitting and got her money bag out before asking for the money then she squarly dumped the 2000 galleons in front of the patriarch.

"I think that should cover the damage." She said dryly noticing how most of the children were staring at the pile as if they'd never seen so much money in one spot in their life.

"The damage is only 270 galleons." Mr. Weasley managed to choke out.

"I know, it's not all for the damage. Your family has been extremely good for my brother. I found this a very suitable thank you."

"Your brother?" the one that had been introduced as Percy asked.

"Yes Percy, my brother though you don't actually count as having been nice to him. Your family deserves my utmost gratitude; you however have only managed to deserve my contempt." She stated.

"He also expressed something of a wish to me." She said before turning to Mrs. Weasley. "Would you be so kind as to make one of your shepherd's pies for him?"

She could see the recognizion in the eyes of the elder Weasleys.

Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and cautiously asked "Elizabeth?" while holding her hand at toddler height.

Liz simply grinned before using her hair changing trick to change her body to how it looked at three, then with a small spin she was back at seventeen.

Instantly she was crushed in a smothering hug by the woman.

She relaxed and sighed "Auntie."

"Child I haven't seen you since before your family went into hiding."

"And now we are again, in plain sight this time."

"I thought you were dead!" Arthur blurted out.

Liz laughed heartily, "yeah that's what Dumbledore told the world while he in reality placed me in an orphanage, he even went so far as to bribe the owner into changing my name. He did until I was old enough to understand."

"But then whose body was it that was found?" Charlie asked remembering hearing about it.

"Some poor muggle girl, I suppose." Liz said with a shrug.

Then she looked at the clock and said "well I have to get back to Gringotts, honestly Dumbledore may be the greatest wizard of this age but he has no sympathy what so ever."

"How can you say that! Dumbledore…" Hermione began.

"Denied so many maintenance requests and other things that I have a damage cost of over 500 million galleons and we aren't halfway done yet." Liz almost snarled.

Then she stalked over to the fireplace before throwing over her shoulder, "and don't tell him any of this including where I live or who I am!" then in a flash she was gone.

She and Griphook spent the rest of the afternoon sorting through the paperwork and at the end of it Dumbledore owed her over a billion on damages he could have prevented.

Most of that money was either caused by new building requests he denied, which caused major damage when something collapsed and refusing to have expert healers and/or vets flown in when they were needed.

Every single reasonable denied had been changed into a granted and appointments had been made for Liz to go see the damage with her own eyes and record it with either a movie or a quick quotes quill and pictures.


	9. Chapter 9

The High Elf Family Of Old, Renewed

Chapter 9

By: Artic_uno_13

Beta: none, anyone interested?

a/n again no excuse other than the fact that my head seems to have more holes in it than usual with the amount of stuff I keep forgetting.

August 1st

Potter mansion

Dinner time

"So how did it go?" Harry asked her when she flopped down in a comfy chair in the library.

Liz arched her eyebrow and looked pointedly to the massive stack of folders, binders, parchment rolls and several books.

"Let's just say Dumbledore owes us a little over a billion galleons."

"That much!" Harry exclaimed.

BANNER

The three weeks after that passed quickly with Liz flying all over the world to inspect their companies and building the law-suit against Dumbledore, and Harry?

Harry was interviewing new house-elves for the staff and had hired a construction company to help rebuild and/or repair both the manor and surrounding buildings.

He had also hired a few gardeners among which Jonathan Bryce. The son of the man that had died at Voldemort's hands.

Jonathan had brought his wife, son and two girls with him to live on the estate and mrs. Bryce or Emma helped Winky with the kitchen duties.

He hadn't found any other families close by that were willing to come work for him because they had their own farms and/or stores.

But then disaster struck.

A terrifying storm broke loose on one the night of august 22nd.

Lightning struck all around the valley and several ranches were struck and burned down, Harry took action immediately and send out the house-elves with horses and carts to go help the families that were now homeless.

A few hours later two families arrived with their total livelihood.

"There were four ranches struck, what of the other two families??" Harry asked Chan when he came in to tell him everyone had arrived.

A sad shake from the elves head confirmed their fate.

Harry pounded his hand into the table in anger, making the two small McConner girls flinch.

Only the McConners and the Landeers had survived.

The McConners were a family of four, Jones and Annabelle together with their 1 ½ year old twin girls Diana and Anna.

The Landeers also were with four, however the children were older.

Mica and Sarah and their 10 year old twins Matthew and Dana.

"Chan please get Arwen and Elrond for these families." Harry asked tiredly from the elf.

Especially the parents had a lot of bruises and burns.

"Dobby, please get St. Mungo's on the floo for assistance."

Then he looked around the tired group and asked one of the 10 year olds, "Dana was it? Could I see that please?" he asked the girl that was crying over a burnt and battered bear.

She gave it still snivelling, he whipped his wand out from his sleeve and whispered "Reparo" before handing the bear back to the girl, she gratefully took it and curled up around it in front of the fire before falling asleep.

The mother, Sarah, gave him a gratefull look before going back to shushing the little girl Diana.

Sarah and Annabelle had teamed up to get the two babies quiet and into the cribs Winky had popped in for the small children.

Julia was all ready busy in the kitchen to make something to eat for the tired and hurt families.

Not even 30 minutes later the floo flared and Liz fell in with a small scream.

"OOF! Now this is why I HATE floo-travel!" she exclaimed before propping herself up on her elbows.

"HUH! Harry what are all those people doing here? Is the storm that bad here?"

"Yes it is, their homes burned down, how did it go in Tokyo by the way?"

"I added another twenty million to our list and twelve parchments and four videos."

"How is it going on the staff list?" she then asked.

"well we've got one family living here now, the husband, Bryce is the gardener, his wife Emma is helping in the kitchen and their three children are just fooling around either with the horses or with the roses. Thomas is the one with the roses."

"Hmm, that's still a little short isn't it? How about some new elves?"

"I hired Chan's sister Linna and her best friend Priss. Julia is still looking for another two."

"well at least that's something." She looked thoughtful then asked "I assume the healers are on their way?"

"I sent for Elrond and St. Mungo's."

"Good, have rooms been prepared?"

"No not yet."

"Is Emma awake?"

"Yes she's preparing some bedding for the babies in one of the guestrooms."

"Good, I'll be going up now have Priss was it? Take over my task for the evening. Heaven Queen needs to be fed."

"Linna all ready took care of the animals and Priss is all ready helping Emma."

"All right, good night everyone, I'll see you in the morning and hopefully in better spirits." She said to the group before walking up the stairs.

She quickly helped Priss and Emma make the beds in the guestrooms and beds for the baby's, before she retired to her bed Julia only making a quick appearance to take her clothes and cloak for cleaning.

That night the house slept fitfully because of the storm luckily it died down a bit around 4 in the morning.

However by that time the weather was no longer the thing disturbing Harry's sleep and thusly Liz's sleep.

Now it was a vision from Voldemort.

"Where is HE!" he bellowed to his followers.

No answer came forth and Voldemort stalked out while bellowing "FIND HIM! IF THE OLD COOT FINDS HIM FIRST WE'RE DOOMED!"

"I want Harry here by years end or we could just as well kill ourselves!!" he hissed back over his shoulder.

Then different scenes started to play through their dreams

First a boy with blond spikes shouting against a silver haired man.

Then the scene changed to a blond girl with pointed ears sitting on the steps in front of a king and queen and four of five princesses. A fire ball blasted in aimed at the blond haired princess with streamers and a moon tiara then the girl sprang forward and caught the blast straight in her chest, the guards retaliated by beheading the culprit after the princesses had been removed.

After that it became more and more confusing, each time a girl was the main person, her colourings always different but her soul song was always the same.


End file.
